Dinosaur planet
by Tiger2014
Summary: This is my first story. Marines, Air Force and Army go to a planet to capture A Navy Seal Fleet Admiral. But he knew that they were coming, so he shot them down. They crash-landed on the planet and they thought they were gonna Seals, but instead, they fight Dinosaurs and giant bugs. They fight to survive this nightmare and can they make it off the planet alive?


In South America, a navy seal team is sent to do a mission in the jungle. Their officer is giving them orders as they stand by near a military camp.

Officer: Ok, rookie. Time to get your feet wet. Remember, there are no innocents here. No prisoners, no witnesses.

They all go into the camp to do the job. The rookie sneaks behind a guard and grabs him and stabs him with his knife. Another guard hears it and he's killed by another seal. They all look around the camp. The rookie goes by a window and sees three soldiers sitting down by a table. He's take out his bow and aims a arrow at one of them. He fires and makes a perfect shot at the soldier. One of them falls on the ground and the rookie kills the other one with another arrow. The last one tries to make a run for it, but the rookie goes to the door and stabs him with an arrow. He puts him down on the floor. He then hears something behind him and he spins around and shoots the arrow. And then he wakes up in a cryo pod. He has a haircut and a scar on his right side of his face. His pod then opens up along with the other pods. They are marines and they all wake up and get out of their pods.

Marine: Oh, man. (Yawns)

Marine 2: Morning.

Marine 3: About time. I feel like i've been sleeping on a rock.

Marine 4: Tell me about it. That's all i dreamed about.

Marine: (Notices the rookie) Hey, check it out.

They all look at the rookie, who looks at them back.

Marine 3: Hey, who's he?

Marine 4: Heck if i know.

Marine 5: (Walking by) Somebody get a bucket and a mop. We got a new cleaner over there.

They all laugh as they walk away. One marine looks at him with a stern look and then walks away. They are on a ship, heading for a big green planet. Their ship is 45 foot long. Its engines are running fine. It approaches the planet slowly. Inside the ship, all the marines are in the briefing room. The rookie comes in the room and they all look at him.

Marine 6: There's the new guy.

Marine 7: Check out his hair.

The marine wearing the hat looks at him and tries holds in a laugh. The marine who gave him a stern look is standing beside him.

Marine 8: Hey, your name is Slade Dawson, right? I know all about you.

Marine 9: Officer on the deck!

Marine officer: Ok, marines, settle down. State your name and rank.

Marine: Major Arnold Clark, second command of you, sir.

Marine 2: Captain Bob Stone, third officer, sir.

Marine 3: First-Lieutenant Rick Server, demolition.

Marine 4: Second-Lieutenant Max Sennett, machine gunner and flamethrower.

Marine 5: Sergeant Major Garrus Judge, radio operator.

Marine 6: Master Gunnery Sergeant Penny Judge, rocket launcher.

Marine 7: First Sergeant Karen Morris, spotter

Marine 8: Sergeant Major Richard Louis, weapon specialist.

Marine 9: Staff Sergeant Ray Brown, Grenade launcher.

Marine 10: Gunnery Sergeant Wes Morris, Special forces and recon

Marine 11: Corporal Cowboy Hamill, Sniper.

Marine 12: Lance Corporal Kurt Hurt, pilot replacement.

Marine 13: Sergeant Major Brian Gooding, Rifleman.

Marine 14: Master Sergeant Parker Lewis, Sniper 2.

Marine 15: Staff Sergeant Carter Clemens, Rifleman.

U.S Air Force soldier: Senior Master Sergeant Valentine Jose, Machine gunner.

Marine 16: Sergeant George Rome, heavy weapon: Mini Gun.

U.S Army soldier: Sergeant first class Jimmy Lewis, medic.

U.S Army soldier 2: Staff Sergeant Logan Peterson, spotter 2, rifleman.

U.S Air Force soldier 2: Tech Sergeant Jane Foster, hacker and recon.

Marine 17: Corporal Cooper Anderson, Machine gunner.

U.S Army soldier 3: Sergeant Josh Bennett, rifleman.

Marine 18: Lance Corporal Burke Stern, runner and rifleman.

Marine 19: Sergeant Daniel Culkin, medic 2.

Marine 20: Private first class Jennifer Jones, rifleman.

Marine 21: Corporal Danny Jones, rifleman.

Marine 22: Private Newt Howard, Special forces.

Marine 23: Sergeant Freddie Howard, Special forces.

Marine 24: Private Christian Harris, Expert Marksman.

Marine 25: Private Jack Harris, Expert Marksmen.

Marine 26: Lance Corporal Ryan Connor, recon and rifleman.

U.S Air Force soldier 3: Airman first class Jacob Rodriguez, recon and rifleman.

Marine 27: Private first class Leo Smith, radio operator 2, machine gunner.

Marine 28: Private first class Booker Culkin, Expert Marksman.

Marine 29: Private Joseph Jackson, runner and Expert Marksman.

Marine 30: Private Hans Cho, grenader and heavy weapon: M240.

Marine officer: And i'm Lieutenant-Colonel Roark Johnson, team leader. Now, we only got 30 minutes until we touchdown. So i'm only gonna say this once.

He turns on a monitor and it shows a man wearing a navy seal uniform. He has a beard and is looking dark and cold. Roark is standing by the monitor.

Roark: Our target is Fleet Admiral Dent, leader of the Navy Seal army. Three years ago, he and three of his best men went AWOL. No one seen or heard from them since. Our intel has tracked him down the planet below. What they're doing down there is not our concern. Our mission is simple. Find Dent and bring him back to earth.

All the marines in the room nod and clap hands together and they can't wait for the mission.

Roark: Now, i want all of you to meet Sergeant First class Slade Dawson.

Wes: Slade? (Chuckles)

Slade: Think my name is funny, marine?

Roark: Shut up, Wesley!

Wes: Sorry, sir.

Roark: Anyway, Slade here is our new weapon specialist and rifleman. Slade is here to help us track Dent down. He's also a former member of the Navy Seals.

Max: Yeah, before he crud them over.

Roark: Sennett, can it!

Max: He can't be trusted.

Max pushes Slade and walks away. Slade looks at him in a stern look too, wondering what is his problem.

Roark: Ok, briefing is over. Everyone saddle up and get ready to rumble. We are Alpha Company and we are Marines, Air Force and U.S Army against the Navy Seals. We will complete our mission. Dismissed.

They all walk out of the briefing room and start heading for the barracks. Slade looks at Dent's face on the monitor and gives it a angry look. Slade can't wait to get down there and see his old leader once again and wants to settle an old score, but he knows they have orders to capture Dent and bring him to earth. George approaches him and tabs him on the shoulder to get his attention. Slade turns around and faces him.

George: Slade, you're with me. Follow me to the armory.

Slade: Ok.

They both head out to the armory and walk through the halls. Slade sees the planet out through a window. The planet is all green all around. Two soldiers are looking out too. George calls for Slade and he continues to follow him to the armory. They make it to the armory and all the weapons are all around on the crates and walls. Rick sees Slade and gives him a weapon.

Rick: Roark wants me to give some weapons before we touchdown on the planet. Ever used one of these before?

Slade: (Cocks the weapon) Once or twice.

Just then, the alarm on the ship goes off and a man on a speaker speaks.

Pilot: Incoming missile! Brace for impact! I repeat, brace for impact!

Rick: Oh, shoot.

A missile comes from the planet and it hits the ship hard. Inside, the marines all fall on the ground by the impact. In the briefing room, a explosion knocks down three soldiers and they get sucked into space. Freddie and Newt managed to get out of there before the door closes on them. Rick and Slade run through the halls, trying to get to the safely room. As they run, the ship keeps shaking around, making them lose their balance. They turn a corner and Rick falls down a ladder, but Slade manages to stay up and runs a different way. The door closes behind him and explosions explode all around. A explosion hits him and he falls on the ground and everywhere goes to black.

Here's the first chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews for me.


End file.
